total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Flurry51/My Idea for the TDET Project
I think we should do like in TDEF, that means each one of the admins purposes 5 episodes for the season, deciding the location and the challenge. This will make everyone of us equally part of the project. So, since now, everyone will purpose in the comments his five own episodes with relative challenges, agree? For example I purpose these 5 (however, they're just titles for now and they may will changed/expanded/more detailed in the next weeks): '"Transilvanic Panic"' - Transilvania Chris conducts the contestants to an ancient manor, that's (by folklore) the Castle of Dracula. Once they're all entered in, he closes and locks the door: they will have to find three keys to open it, hidden somewhere in the castle by solving riddles, before the real vampire will bite them and mutate them into vampires... Condition to win the challenge: solve the riddles in order to get the necessary keys (each one of us will make a riddle that the others will have to solve) to open the door and escape safe from Dracula. Condition that makes a team lose the challenge: all its teammates are turned into vampires. (The vampire will pick his victims staying in continuity with the narration, and will act every 5 minutes, vampirizing a contestant). P.S: this episode should be close to the merge to run properly. '"Eradical Pyramidal' Chefren's Pyramid - Egypt The contestants have to find a treasure inside the pyramid of Chefren, getting through the various traps (in narration) and enigmas. The challenge consists in continuos rounds of SCRABBLE (taken every 5 minutes) , the famous table game. SCRABBLE RULES: for who doesn't know, SCRABBLE ,that's a wordplay on "scarab", is a table game where each round everyone is given 8 random letters (for example: SEOKLFIO) and with them has to form a word: who creates the longest word gets each time a piece to solve the enigma of the pyramid, until to get 8 pieces (that means winning 8 times) that makes the team the winner. For example: *Noah placed in Team 1 forms the word: "FLOKS" - 5 letters used *Leshawna placed in Team 2 forms the word: "FOOL" -4 letters used *Topher placed in Team 3 forms the word: "SIF" -3 letters used Team 1 scores a point winning a piece to solve the enigma of the pyramid, that makes it closer to the treasure. Also, Topher, having provided for the shortest word, falls in a trap (or another obstacle of the pyramid) and gets eliminated from the challenge. For each team everyone can choose if create or no a word, at the risk to result the worst and be so eliminated. Whatever, the valid word will be always the one made by the FIRST FOR EACH TEAM to post it. As, for example, Topher of Team 3 would have posted after another teammate (ex:Sierra), then Sierra's word would count. Understood? Condition of Victory: win ten rounds of SCRABBLE to arrive to the treasure room of the pyramid. Condition of Lose: the team whose member fell the most (if not all) in the traps go to Nomination. It's forbidden use invented words or words that are not English vocabulary. P.S: I recommend this episode to be pre-merge due to the need of an high amount of contestants. '"Finding Izzy"' Big Coral Reef- Sydney The challenge is to seek for Izzy underwater. It will be an "out of chat executed" kind. Infact, every player will have the task to create a photomontage by the end of the Saturday this episode will be aired (one for each character still played at this point) with his TD or II Character in a ocean background (it can be a real photo, or taken from TD or another cartoon) and only in 2 there will be put Izzy, hidden somewhere in the picture (she can be behind a TD character, a fish, exc...)Once in the chat, there will be lot of narration to make the research realistic and every tot of time someone (at turn) says which is the picture of the opposite team where he/she thinks there's Izzy (giving detailed indications of the exact spot of her), if he/she guesses, scores a point for his team. The winning team is the one who finds Izzy in more than half of the total pictures, the team whose pictures are spotted the most if not all go to nomination, so this challenge is based mostly on the individual ability of the players to hide Izzy in their pictures. RULES: *It isn't valid to guess the picture of your same character even if you're playing as a character in a team, and that other char is in the other. For example, Noah of Team 1 being played by me can't logically find Izzy in the picture of Fan of Team 2 being same played by me. *You can't hide completely Izzy. *If you play less than 3 chars, you can put Izzy only in one picture. *There must be fishes or other signs of ocean life in the pictures, otherwise it won't be considered an ocean background. *Everytime someone finds an Izzy, in the RP has to post a phrase like "'Finds Izzy hidden behind a rock" or using direct speech, in any case Izzy is said to have escaped, fleed, exc always...until the challenge ends. At that point the members of the victorious team will say to have captured once for all Izzy. P.S: this challenge may require a bit of patience and also an huge cast. '"Hansel, Gretel and Shnitzel"' Swarzland (Black Forest) -Germany The location is the Black Forest, famous to be the settlement of all the Grimms's fairy tales and popular folks. Each team has simply to play an invented tale in a theatre, being judged by Chris, Chef, Dawn and..of course..Ella! Condition to win is to get the highest score. The 3 players of the judges (minus the player of Chris) will be chosen by using a random system (I'll explain it in the chat). '"Manga Style"' This episode takes place in Japan. The challenge is simple: the contestants has to dress like a an anime character (famous or no, doesn't matter). The challenge would be off-chat type, each player has to create an image with his characters dressed like an anime character. '"I Like to Win It Win It"' Final 9. Each contestant is assigned an animal and must live like it for 6 hours in the wild nature, this meanwhile Chef Hatchet goes hunting for them... wins who survives from the hunt making the most realistic animal imitation. '"This S4 the drama"' Area 51- Nevada. Chris assigns to the contestants the task to bring him evidences of the presence of alien stuff beyond the gates of the infamous AREA 51. Of course this will be a dangerous mission for expert spies...the challenge will then be all based on narration (with no godplaying and use of realistic fantasy, and mostly DIFFERENT FROM THE TRASH SEEN IN "EX-FILES" (TDWT)!) and winners will be the best in describe their actions. There could be also a switch, a rip-off, or something similar. P.S: this should be the final four. '"Close to the Sun"' Cape Canaveral- USA This is the heat final 2 of the season. It's at contemporary in and off chat challenge. The two finalists have to find around the wiki the pieces necessary to assemble a shuttle: who finishes first and launch it in the space will be declared the WINNER! How the challenge will be done: all the users (except the 2 still in the game) find the image of a shuttle and cut it in 8 single photos, then place each one in a different page (main or sub) of the wiki, and once they're finished, the finalists have the possibility to go at the treasure hunt of them. Once they have found all the 8 pieces, they have to recreate the original image assembling them in the correct order: WHO POSTS THE RIGHT IMAGE OF THE SHUTTLE IN THE PUBLIC CHAT FIRST, IS THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA SKY ADVENTURES! Category:Blog posts